Usuario discusión:Nerer
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en User blog comment:HarukaAngel/One last wish before "2012/Nerer-20100128034905. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 22:02 29 ene 2010 Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) hola me gustaria ser tu aniga soy maya10 me encantaria ser tu amiga yo tanbien tengo una pokenobela se llama http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/La_fantastica_aventura_de_yasmin cual es tu pokemon favorito el mio es mew te gustaria que te pusiera la pajina en color me tendrias que decir cual es tu color favorito Maya10 10:39 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 toma espero que te guste Archivo:Vaporeon_55555555.png de tu amiga Maya10 16:45 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Hola, soy Diana8 ¿quieres ser mi amiga? a mi me gustaría mucho, porque eres muy buena, y tome, espero que este huevito te guste, es el nuevo que he hecho, es especial, ya que es un eevee de otro color: thumb|left Diana8 16:57 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 de nada o''ye leiste mi historia http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/La_fantastica_aventura_de_yasmin si tienes alguna pokenobela podria leerla Maya10 17:03 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 quieres que te ponga la pajina en color te la podria poner pero me tienes que decir cual es tu color favorito Maya10 17:07 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 Oh, si Ya lo sabía, pero, a vezes me equiboco con las teclas, por cierto, el huevito no tardará en abrirse.Diana8 17:10 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Por cierto ¿te ayudo con tu usuario? dime lo que necesitas y yo te lo intentaré poner.Diana8 17:13 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 te gusta te la he puesto en tu pajina favorita si no te gusta lo siento por hacertelo Maya10 17:40 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Bueno, ¿ya has decidido en qué quieres que te ayude? no me importaría de verdad.Diana8 17:43 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 bueno... Bueno la primera m inspire en blood + ya q m gusta mucho ese anime pero despues a la novela le agregue parte de mi inspiracion =PEspeon9 18:59 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola nere hol! a lo mejor no me conoces pork soy nueva! bueno... ¿has leido mi novela? es esta de aki: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/A-ham_y_la_guerra_de_vandos k la disfrutes! [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 18:36 28 abr 2010 (UTC) ooh! ke raro k alguien me conosca sin k yo haya ablado con el! bueno , gracias por felicitarme (aunk mi cumple fue ayer) [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 18:51 28 abr 2010 (UTC) oyeee oye nerer queria saber si me explicabas como hacer un huevo pokemon para regalarlo ZzEeTh 21:52 28 abr 2010 (UTC) bien ok bien de todas maneras gracias¡¡¡¡ oye te puedo agregar a mis amigos o bien te gustaria que fueramos amigos?? Gracias!!! Gracias nerer!!!!! Estoy conectada desde el coloe... No hay problema con el regalo... ' La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) ' Discutan conmigo aqui ' 11:49 20 may 2010 (UTC) Niiike >//////////< ewe t veoo conectadoo en el msn i no ablás (estás como ocupado owo?)!!! t estuuvee ablaando i no decíias nadaa >/////< ehmm si t coneectás i vees estoo metete al xat q qiieroo ablar cn voos (no es x nada, es q haacee tiiempo q no ablaamos u.u) D: esperoo q leeas estoo prontoo!! qiiero q alguiieen me hagaa upaa! D: 'αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ' 00:08 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ola hola solo nesesito desirte una cosa como ya sabes participas en mi novela de espacio obscuro nesesito que hagas lo que dise en nota siii..?? graxias hi hola me llamo chiroro56 y a mi me encanta death note mi personaje preferido es misa misa y tengo de juguete a l me encanta esa serie!!! oye te gustaria ser mi amigo? contestame porfi plis =) [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 08:52 11 oct 2010 (UTC) claroo :D podemos ser amigos mi mensaje tambien fue corto :3 Adri de best 23:49 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ^^ claro que seamos amigos ^^ a mi me pones de nombre Alejandra y de pokemon puedes elegir entre eevee, flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, leafeon, glaceon, umbreon o espeon Besukis!! ~~Im Fermale Gijinka Eevee~~And I Love U~~ 10:41 22 dic 2010 (UTC) feliz navidad por ser un@ de mis amig@s te obsequio este cupon para pedirme un sprite cuando quieras Archivo:Tiquete_nerer.png ojala lo disfrutes: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:19 22 dic 2010 (UTC) .. De una pagina :3 xD La descubri cuando estaba buscando sprites [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?]] 20:27 24 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n Muchas Gracias Nerer y no es necesario un regalo. Que mal por tus estudios uwu pero ojala te vaya bien en ellos =D. Nos vemos y no te mataré ED, Gracias x3 de nuevo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 14:40 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños a ti! (8) (?) Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-respira-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeliz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-respira otra vez- (?) ¡FELIZ CUMPLE NERER! Hoy es el día en que se aserca más tu muerte cumples un año más hacia el camino de la vida! Ojalá la pases muy bien con tus familiares y amigos y que te diviertas muchoo!!. Sos mi como un hermano mayor a pesar de que aveces me trates mal y quieras matarme y no sabes direccion donde vivo por lo que nunca me secuestrarás a menos que vayas a el CSI >___> (??) El regalo llegará despues porque no tengo ideas T-T pero si quieres algo en especial dime :D mientras no implique mi CI, huellas digitales,celular,telefono, direccion de casa, o nombre de mi liceo Que pases suuuuuuuuuuuppperr cumpleaños y que te den regalos y no sean tacaños (?) x3 Me despido porque ya se volvió repetitivo aloha! (?) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!]](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|¡Lee y comenta ]][[Las 16 tablas elementales|'''mis novelas!]] 18:30 19 mar 2011 (UTC) ha hola que tal esque me cambie de nombre y...... ahora estoy haciendo una guarderia si te interesa http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Guarderia_pokemon_asika%C2%A1 ♫Vanesa♫ 13:58 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Claro :33 Claro dime que Poke te pongo x3 Mmmm...creo que te he visto en PE Group .3. xd --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 01:14 27 abr 2011 (UTC) ¡Sombrerera Loca Reportándose! ¡Ni-saaaaaan! ;w; Ando bien, te extraño. Yo ya salí de vacaciones el viernes primero y tengo tres semanas de vagabundería total! xDD Pero debo hacer un trabajo de literatura bastante extenso pero será pan comido ;D (Me saqué 26 sobre 60 en esa materia >w>) Y hasta ahora sé que me saqué 60 en historia y física y creo que 40 en música nwnU ¡Hablamos hermanito! ¡Cuidateeee! ¡Te quierooooo! Chaiiii :D